Lifetime of Shinji Hirako
by ShinjiXhirako
Summary: This story shows the beggining of Shinji Hirako and it shows how he met certain people in his lifetime as a 12 years old. I hope you guys like it, i am new at this
1. Chapter 1: New Era

This take place when a young Shinji Hirako (12 years old) is in the south recon district in the Soul Society. Today in the life of shinji is his goal is be in the 13 court guard squad. Shinji is walking around mopping around and he sees a girl that is getting chase by a grumpy man. As the man ranned pass Shinji, Shinji put his foot out and trips him and kicks him in the face and Shinji ran with the girl. As the slow down the sit at abandoned allyway.

"Hello there my name is Shinji Hirako who are you" said Shinji questioning

"My name is Hyori Sarugaki and thanks for helping me back there " said Hyroi

"No problem and why was that man chasing you anyway" said Shinji questioning

"I got this loaf of bread, here take some " said Hyroi

Shinji takes a peice of beard  
Suddenly, A man who has draids and he is very tall and goes to Shinji and Hyroi and says Hyori can you come with me  
They walk around  
In about 5 minutes later she comes back mad and sad.

"Hey Hyroi why are you mad" said Shinji

"I dont want to talk about it" said Hyroi angry

Hyori runs and runs off some where  
Later that day, Shinji sees Hyroi infront of a house that says "Sarugaki"

"Is this your house" said Shinji

"Just Go Away" said Hyroi

Shinji walks off and looks back and she is crying  
Next day, Shinji sees Hyroi talking to the man from yesterday and today she seems very sad again. She walks all very sad and Shinji confronts her and says "Alright i dont understand why were you yelling at me yesterday.

"Sorry about that the reason why I yelled because remember the man he said my parnets had die from a hollow and it was the same one that almost killed me but a guy name Byakuya Kuchiki" said Hyroi sad

"Oh I feel so sorry for you, is there anything that i can help you out" said Shinji empathetically

"Oh dont worry about but from now on im going to become a soul reaper and avenge my parnets" said Hyroi Promising

The next day Hyroi is in that same ally way that her and Shinji met, and she is practicing kido. As Shinji walked by eating some chips, he sees her practicing kido against some garbage.

"HADO 31: SHAKKAHO" yelled Hyori

A big expolsion cam from blast and everything came running towards the expolsion and Hyroi comes from the smoke and she says im all right. Everyone went back to what they were doing and then all of a sudden a horse carrage comes from the other end of the street. The horses stop and a young gentlemen went to the side of the carrage and open the door and Hyroi looked very shocked who it was

"Hey Hyroi who is the guy with the weird things in his hair" said Shinji confused

"Omg it is Byakuya Kuchiki, he is the one who saved me from that hollow when i was in that world of the living" said Hyroi shocked

Hyroi ran up to Byakuya and said "hey Byakuya do you remember i'm the on who you saved from that hollow, maybe this would help you my name is Hyroi". Byakuya looked at her and turn his back on her. Hyroi looked very shock hey Byakuya do you not remember if you dont then you dont have to be a freakin..., Before she finshed her sentence Shinji pulled her away into the ally way and said "hey do you know what you are doing"

"Yes a selffish person that doesnt...

Before she could finish her sentence again Byakuya come from behind and said "what did you say about me". Shinji looked behind Hyroi and found that Byakuya was fast as lighnting.

"How did you get behind us so fast after you there in front of that crowd" said Shinji shocked

"It's none of your business and i am ordering you to say what you were about to say about me" said Byakuya strictly

"I was gonna say that you are a selffish person that doesnt care about anyone and you won probably do nothing to help anyones lives ever again you son of a bitch" said Hyroi angry

Byakuya closed his eyes and left, as he left Hyroi threw a rock at him and Byakuya didnt do nothing and still went on. After he left and went in to his horse carrage and left the South Recon District.

"OMG what the hell are you thinking" said Shinji shock

"Oh please he wouldnt do nothing" said Hyroi proud

That same man that was talking to Hyroi yesterday came up to both of them and said "would you like train with me to practice fighting with kendo sticks and show the Soul Society what your true powers are". They both turn around and discuss and when they finally come up with an answer, they turned around and the old man was gone but they find a note saying "if you want to learn your true powers then come to a place called "the Kuroneko Shop"". That very next day they both headed to the shop and they see that man behind the counter

"so you finally came, it took you long enough" said the man

"First thing to know what is your name man" asked Shinji

"My full name is Tensai-Teki Kuroneko and i already know who you guys are Shinji Hirako and Hyroi Sarugaki, am i correct" said Tensai

"Wait how do you know our names" said Hroyi confused

"I have been watching you guys for months now and i could tell that you guys really high potential in your guys body and peope around here can fell spritual pressure but i can" said Tensai

'Wait what is Spritual pressure" said Shinji confused

"Nevermind that but lets get down to business, so just follow me to my secret hideout" said Tensai

So they follow along and they go into a room and they see two kendo sticks on the ground

"Pick those two kendo sticks and fight, this right here is going to be a test of your will power" said Tensai

They pick the two kendo sticks and they rushed at each other and right as they collide, a big force of spirtual pressure from them and blew Tensai away.


	2. Chapter 2: Training

As Tensai flew out of the store, the two keep add it with the kendo sticks. Everytime there kendo sticks collide the spirtual pressure grew bigger and Tensai ranned towards them and stopped them, but right before he could Shinji passed out because he used to much Spirtual Pressure.

"Shinji are you ok" said Hyroi worring

"Oh he is ok, he just used to much power" said Tensai

Shinji wakes and realize that he passed out.

"Wow what just happen" said Shinji

"You just passed as we were about to collide again" said Hyroi

"No you passed out because you use to much spirtual pressure but don't worry about it, Also come back tommorrow" said Tensai

'Sorry we can't we have to go to Soul Academy tommorrow but we will on the next day" said Hyroi

After that they leave and Hyroi sees her friend from Soul academy and she has short green hair and she seems cute Shinji thought

"Hey Hyroi who is your friend hes pretty cute" said the green hair girl

"Oh that is Shinji i met him 3 days ago and he is coming with us tomorrow to the Soul Academy" said Hyroi

"Oh well hello there my name is Mashiro Kuna and i heard you will join us tomorrow" said Mashiro

"Yes yes i am" said Shinji

As they were talking Mashiro's mom came and said "time to come home sweetie. So she left and Shinji and Hyroi were walking around.

"Hey i always wondered where are your parents" said Hyroi

"Well you see i dont know remember as far i remember is my being around 5 years old and just living on my own, i never met my parents" said Shinji sadly

"Oh that sucks, but hey i know they are here around here you know" said Hyroi trying to cheer him up

"Yea but i will see you later i will just find a place to sleep" said Shinji sadly

As he walked off Hyroi step in front of him and hugged him trying to cheer him and up.

"Hey do you want to sleep with me in my house?" said Hyori

"Yea sure thanks" said Shinji

"No problem" said Hyroi

So they walk to Hyroi's house and as Shinji remember it said "Sarugaki". As he walked in he saw a dirty house trash everywhere and it smells, but he thought well it is nothing worse than what i sleep in. So he walks up into only one bedroom in her house and he asks Do u have any other place to sleep. But she couldnt hear him because she was in the bathroom taking a shower. So Shinji thought this wont be so bad sleeping together, as was getting comfortable in the bed. Hyroi gets out of the shower and sees Shinji in her bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed" said Hyroi yelling

"Um i was thinking since this was your only bed and only place to sleep then we would of sleep together tonight" said Shinji

"Um sorry was thinking but im going to get another blanket so we wont touch bare skin" said Hyroi

So Shinji was sleeping and Hyroi didn't atcually get another blanket and she came back and saw Shinji sleeping, so she climb in and just stared at Shinji's beatiful face and then she fell asleep. The next morning Hyroi gets up early so she can run and when she came back Shinji was gonefomr his bed. Hyroi was worried, So she out and looked for him and she finally found and he was talking to Mashiro from yesterday. So she ran to them.

"Hey Shinji i didn't know you get up this early" said Hyroi

"Um actually as i woke up someone came to the door and said anyone hear. So i get up and what do you know it was Mashiro looking for you and she found me there" said Shinji

'Yea and we were just about to go to the Soul academy, you wanna join us" said Mashiro

"Sure" said Hyroi

As they walked to the Soul academy, Shinji and Hyroi sees a familiar tall figure at the front door of the Soul Academy. As they get closer it was get closer the recongize who it was and it was Tensai.

"Hey Tensai what are you doing here?" said Hyroi questioning

"Well you see the teacher here is not here so i figured that i should sub...

Before he could finsih his sentence he sense someones or somethings spirtual pressure and Shinji can feel it to. As the object gets closer Shinji falls on to his knees and Tensai rushes to the object.

"Hey Shinji whats the matter?" said Mashiro trying to pick him up

"Do you guess not feel that heavy gravity" said Shinji

"No i dont feel a thing" said Hyroi

"But i'm find now but i can feel where Tensai is so i am going to check where he went, wanna come?" said Shinji

They both said sure, so they run where Tensai was and he was just standing and they saw a big black figure with a white mask and Hyroi was shock who it was, It was the same hollow that killed her parents.

"Kids get out of here it is not safe here" said Tensai

Mashiro and Shinji backed away but Hyroi didnt, Instead she rushes at the hollow with her kendo on her back and as she gets closer, the hollow hit here in her face and she has a big cut on her face. Tensai runs to her and brings her where Shinji and Mashiro is and Shinji was shocked as he looked at Hyroi bloody face. Mashiro grabs Hyroi face and crys. Shinji gets up and whispers to him self out loud "I will avenge you Hyroi".


	3. Chapter 3: The New Powers

As Shinji gets up and whispers "I will avenge you Hyroi". So he got his kendo stick and charged at the Hollow and the Hollow sharp claws from the hands and it collide with the hollow and the kendo stick didnt break because he put so much spirtual pressure into that kendo its like nothing could cut it. Right before the second strike from the Hollow sharp claws, quickly shinji disappear behind the Hollow and he said "Look up you supid Hollow". As the Hollow did Shinji was about the drive the kendo stick into his white ugly mask, but right as he did the Hollow disappear behind Shinji and hit Shinji in the back. He glided down to ground hard like an earthquake just hit. All of the ruckus from the battle let the other souls in the South Recon District and went to the battle scene and saw Shinji on the ground and Hyroi bleeding. The Hollow walked to Shinji to finish him off, but Tensai stopped him and sliced the Hollow's mask in half. The other souls went to stop the bleeding of Hyroi and Shinji was treated by Tensai because Tensai has a techinque where he can heal with kido. After a few mintues of healing they wake up.

"Hey what happen" said Hyroi as she wakes up

"Um well remember that hollow well it hit you and you were bleeding alot and then Shinji charge at him and try to avenge you, as he did he also got hit by the hollow and as he was falling down he made that huge hole" said Mashiro

"Is he alright" said Hyroi worried

Hyroi got up and went to the hole and he was awake starring down to the ground thinking what just happen.

"Hey you all right down there" said Hyroi

"Yea i'm all right, but i dont know if you remember but do you remember what just happen, all i can remember is getting hit by the hollow" said Shinji wondering

"Um well i didnt see but Mashiro said you got hit by the hollow and when you fell you made this big hole in the ground" said Hyroi

"O ok so what now is the Soul Academy session over now" said Shinji

"O yea but we should go and get something to eat" said Hyroi

"Oh dont worry about it, i can cook" said Tensai

'Oh really thanks" said Shinji

As they all walk back to the city, mostly everybody is staring at them, but they dont care. All of them sit down on a bench.

"Hey Shinji are you going to sleep at my place again" said Hyroi

"Um sure if you want" said Shinji

Tensai stepped in front of them three and gave each of them a bowl of soup. They taste the soup and their faces look like they are in heaven.

"This is delicious" said Mashiro

"I know it is my famous Tensai bowl of soup" said Tensai

As they eat there bowl they thank you Tensai and left. Mashiro went to her house and Shinji and Hyroi went to Hyroi house.

"Hey Shinji you should take a shower tonight" said Hyroi

So Shinji walks up and takes a shower. Hyroi sneaks the door and spies on Shinji and stares at the shower curtain and after the water stops, she leaves and changes into her pjs. As Shinji walks into the bedroom he sees that Hyroi is sleeping, so he crawls in and goes to sleep. Hyori faked sleeped and just stared at Shinji pretty face. After about 15 minutes of staring at Shinji, she falls asleep. The next morning as usual Hyroi is running and in shock, she sees Shinji practicing kendo with Tensai.

"Hey Shinji what are you doing here we dont start session in about 2 hours" said Hyroi

"Um well i thought maybe i could just practicing before and get stronger than you since you are stronger then me?" said Shinji

"Yea of course" said Hyroi

"Now since we are all here lets start training" said Tensai

"Today we are going to work on speed and agilty" said Tensai

"Follow me" said Tensai

As they follow them. They see a huge room that has huge bouldars and huge rocks.

"Ok here is your objective for your training, you have to catch me" said Tensai

"Wait what me and Shinji have to catch you, hmmm this going to be a changelle" said Hyroi as she punch her fists together

As they get ready, Tensai moves quick so does Shinji and Hyroi. They keep at it for about 3 hours and Shinji and Hyroi get tired.

"Really, is that all you guys got" said Tensai disappointing at them

"Yes it is master Tensai" they both said

So they take a break for about 2 hours.

"Alright get ready, set, go" said Tensai

They move quickly and Shinji surprise Tensai and moves quicker than Tensai at one point and right as Shinji was about to catch him, Hyroi was coming in and Tensai realize it and disappear and Shinji's head and Hyroi's head collide.

"Ow that hurt" said Hyroi

"I know but we need to come up with a plan to catch him" said Shinji

"Oh i got it how about you distract him like follow me around and try to bring him closer to me and then i will come from behind and catch him" said Hyroi

"Alright lets do it" said Shinji

Shinji went after Tensai and distract them and tries to get closer to Hyroi. As he did Hyroi gets behind Tensai and right as Tensai turns around and sees she is there. Shinji tackles him into the ground.

"Ha got you" said Shinji

"Hey Shinji i thought you were sticking to the plan" said Hyroi in disppointing

"Well i figured since he saw he would do the same thing like the last time so i swope in and got him" said Shinji

"That was a pretty good idea and great teamwork" said Tensai as he gets up

"This test was to show teamwork and agility" said Tensai

"Wow really, i guess we did that but i notice something, has anybody feel the gravity has got stronger and heavier" said Hyroi

"Hmmm i think you and Shinji can feel Spirtual pressure and that is awesome" said Tensai

"So this is what spirtual pressure feels like" said Hyroi

They get and they stepped out of Tensai's shop and they see Mashiro outside waiting on us.

"Hey guys what were you doing in there" said Mashiro wondering

"Oh nothing but why were you waiting on us" said Hyroi

"Oh great news Hyroi, the leader of the South recon district was looking for you" said Mashiro

"Wow why do you know" said Hyroi

"I think we said something someone was looking for you" said Mashiro

"Wow what i wondering who it is" said Shinji

"Well lets go to the leader" said Hyroi

So they walk to the leaders house and right as Hyroi and them walk in, Hyroi sees a dark hair guy in a soul reaper outfit and wearing white things in his hair

"BYAKUYA KUCHIKI" said Hyroi screaming


	4. Chapter 4: The dance

As Hyroi sees Byakuya, she runs up and dropkicks in the face, but he didnt move he just let her hit him. Hyroi was shocked because he just let her kick him in the face.

"Hyroi what was that for" said The leader

"You just dont know" said Hyroi smirking

As Byakuya gets up and wipes his face off he looks at shinji and says

"Do you want to train with me for one year" said Byakuya

Shinji was shocked so was Hyroi.

"Um sorry my mentour is Tensai sorry but thanks for the offer" said SHinji smiling

Byakuya closed his eyes and thought not a surprised.

"Hey Byakuya why did you ask Shinji to go with you" said Hyroi confused

"None of your business" said Byakuya

Hyroi got mad and trys to dropkick in the face and right as she was about to, Byakuya moves out of the way fast and Hyroi went flying through the wall.

"Alright everyone out" said The leader

Byakuya disappears in thin air and Shinji goes and helps Hyroi out. So after they left the Leader house, they see a poster saying "South Recon District dance tonight at 7".

"Hey Shinji do you want to go the dance tommorrow" said Hyroi

"Um sure but are we going as friends or a couple" said Shinji wondering

"Friends duh" said Hyroi laughing weirdly.

In her mind, she really wanted to go as couples.

"Hey Hyroi do you want to train with kendos before we go, since we have about 4 hours until the dance" said SHinji wondering

"Um no im good i got to find a good dress and find you a good suit and tie be right back, i will be back at my house in about 2 hours" said Hyroi running away to find clothes

So Shinji walks around just kicking a pebble and he accidentally walked into Mashiro in the back.

"Uh sorry about that Mashiro" said Shinji

"Oh it is ok"said Mashiro rubbing her back

"Oh are you going to the dance later at 7:00" said Shinji wondering

"Uh wasnt planing to but sure i will is Hyroi going and if she is are you two going together as a couple or just friends" said Mashiro with a smirk on her face

"Yea she is and we are going to go as friend, why do you think we would go as couples" said Shinji confused

"Well i asume that you have been hanging out with her for weeks now and you spend the night with her a couple nights" said Mashiro

"I mean she is just being a helpfull friend" said Shinji

"Whatever but i guess i will see you later, i am going to catch up with Hyroi cya later" said Mashiro

"Alright cya" said Shinji waving

So Mashiro runs off and Shinji is kicking a pebble around. Meanwhile, back to Hyroi picking out a dress, Hyroi is thinking to herself does this look good on me or this one. As she was thinking she sees Mashiro picking a dress out.

"Hey Mashiro what are you doing here" said Hyroi wondering

"Oh just picking out a dress for the dance, but i got a question to ask you" said Mashiro

"Uhhh what is it" said Hyroi confused

"Well before i got here i passed and talked to Shinji and i asked him if you two were going out and he said no and i asked that question because since you two have been seeing and hanging out with each other for weeks now and you let him spead the night over you house twice, so i was wondering do u like him" said Mashiro wondering

"Um dont tell him but yes i like him like i like like him" said Hyroi whispering

"Hmmm i see but i swear i wont, but are you going to make a move during the dance" said Mashiro wondering

"Uh yea i am going to try, but does this dress like good" said Hyroi

She hold up a bright blue sprinkly dress.

"Yea that looks great on you" said Mashiro

So they but there dresses and they go to Hyroi house and get ready since they have about 30 minutes left and Shinji walks in with a black tux and a bright red tie. So Mashiro and Hyroi comes out with there dress and Shinji eyes widen up because Hyroi look beatiful.

"Uhhh you two look great" said Shinji surprised

"You do to Shinji" said Hyori

"Are you guys ready" said Mashiro

"Yeah" said Shinji and Hyroi

So they walk out of Hyori place and headed for the dance, they see the place and they walk in and they see about 100 people in it and there was slow jazz playing. So they go and find a sit in the place and they did and Mashiro sees her friend so she leaves.

"Hey Hyroi since there is nothing to do, would you like to dance with me" said Shinji as he stands up and gives his hand to her

"Yea sure" said Hyori

So Hyroi takes his hand and there was a slow song coming up so they get nervous but right as the song played they looked at each other and Hyroi put her hands around Shinjis head and Shinji put his arms around her waist.

"Um Hyroi i was meaning to ask but did Mashiro tell you what happen with me and her" said Shinji wondering

"Uh yea she did about she asking you if we were going out and stuff" said Hyroi

"Yea and i was like no way we couldnt we are just good friends right?" said Shinji

"Uh yea totally (But in her mind she was no not really)" said Hyroi

As a couple of slow songs went by there was one more and the DJ said "You better get with someone because this is the best slow song". So everyone did so did Shinji and Hyroi. Mashiro was with this hot guy and as a couple of minutes went by Shinji was looking around and saw everyone hugging and kissing and he was thinking Hyroi started to hug Shinji. Shinji didnt know what to do but he thought i should hug her back, so he did. After that they stared at each other for about 2 seconds and Hyroi face keep on getting closer to Shinji and Shinji was wondering why she was doing that then Hyroi pucker up her lips and right as Shinji relaized what she was doing, he pucker he up his lips and then they kissed. But then the lights went out and so did the music and when the lights came back on Shinji was missing!


End file.
